The Drake Family
The Drake Family is a family headed by twin sisters Mary Drake and Jessica DiLaurentis, on the show Pretty Little Liars. It is one of the most important and mysterious families of the show, having ties the most important, and influent characters of the city of Rosewood. At the end of the show, fans are able to realize that the Drake Family is the central family of the show, being the link between the Hasting and the DiLaurentis families and the biological connection between protagonists Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings, antagonists Charlotte Drake, Alex Drake and many other main characters. History Season 3 Crazy The Drake Family's first mention comes to light when CeCe Drake arrives in Rosewood. Season 6 Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars The Drake Family becomes known when it is revealed that Drake was not just an alias used by Charlotte, but actually the surname of her birth mother, Mary Drake. It is then revealed that Mary is actually the identical twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis. Season 7 The DArkest Knight It is revealed that Spencer Hastings is a part of the Drake Family and Mary's second child, as well as CeCe's sister. Main members Mary Drake Jessica's older and estranged twin sister. Was interned in Radley, where she gave birth to son Charles DiLaurentis (real), with Ted Wilson, who later transitioned to Charlotte DiLaurentis, adopted by her sister and brother-in-law Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis, and twin sisters Alex Drake and Spencer HastingsSpencer Hastings, with her sister's ex-lover Peter Hastings. Spencer, the older twin, was adopted by Peter and Veronica Hastings, Spencer's father and stepmother, who raised her without ever telling she was Mary Drake's daughter, while Alex was sent to England to be raised by a wealthy family, who abandoned her after the girl started having mental health issues. Jessica DiLaurentis The head of the DiLaurentis Family, born Jessica Drake, married Kenneth DiLaurentis, with whom she had her only biological daughter, Alison DiLaurentis. She did, however, had an illegitimate son with her lover Peter Hastings, Jason DiLaurentis, who was raised his whole life as a DiLaurentis, and adopted her nephew Charles DiLaurentis (real), who later transitioned to Charlotte DiLaurentis. Killed in the episode A is for Answers. Jason DiLaurentis Biological son of Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings, he was raised is whole life as a DiLaurentis. He went through substance abuse and multiple problems throughout the series. Half-brother to Spencer Hastings, Melissa Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis. Cousin of Spencer Hastings and Charlotte DiLaurentis. Nephew to Mary Drake and legal son of Kenneth DiLaurentis. Charlotte DiLaurentis Born Charles DiLaurentis (real) to Ted Wilson and Mary Drake. Adopted by her aunt and uncle, Jessica DiLaurentis and Kenneth DiLaurentis. Was interned to Radley early in his life, where he later transitioned to Charlotte DiLaurentis. Spent most of the time away from his family, only getting visits by her aunt/adopted mother Jessica DiLaurentis and great-aunt Carol Ward. Accidentaly hit Alison DiLaurentis on That Night, and later, became A. Was interned in Welby Psychiatrical Hospitall, where met and fell in loe with Archer Dunhill, while making amends and building a close relationship with adoptive brother and sister/biological cousins Alison DiLaurentis and Jason DiLaurentis. Was murdered on the chapter Of Late I Think of Rosewood. Half-sibling to Spencer Hastings, cousin and adoptive sibling of Jason DiLaurentis and Alison DiLaurentis (who became one of her best friends without acknowledging their family ties, adoptive child and nephew/niece of Jessica DiLaurentis and Kenneth DiLaurentis, she was also almost step-sisters with Hanna Marin. An avid investor, Charlotte multiplied her family money into a massive fortune, leaded by the group of holdings Carissimi Group. Spencer Hastings Born to Mary Drake and Peter Hastings, was raised by her father and stepmother, Veronica Hastings, who thought of her as her daughter and always treated her like so. Believing she was Veronica's biological daughter her whole life, she never knew she was a part of the Drake Family, or had the slightest idea she was related to her best friend Alison DiLaurentis (her biological maternal first-cousin). Half-sister to both Melissa Hastings and Jason DiLaurentis, cousins with Alison DiLaurentis and Jason DiLaurentis, niece to Jessica DiLaurentis, ex-sister-in-law of Ian Thomas. Alex Drake Born to Mary Drake and Peter Hastings, the identucal twin sister of Spencer Hastings, was born in Radley Sanitarium and sent to England to be raised by a wealthy family. Abandoned after she started showing mental health issues, the girl grew up alone. Met Wren Kingston, her former "almost" brother-in law, who told her about her biological family and introduced her to her half-sister Charlotte Drake, who quickly became her best friend. After Charlotte was killed, became A.D. to avenge her death. Later, became obsessed with her twin's sister life and started a plan to impersonate her. Was ultimately discovered. Alison DiLaurentis Born to Jessica DiLaurentis and Kenneth DiLaurentis. Was the queen-bee and leader of her school and group of friends. After being threatened by A, she was accidentaly hit with a shovel by her housin/ adoptive sister Charlotte DiLaurentis. Saved by Carla Grunwald, she went to the Lost Woods Resort with Mona Vanderwaal, where she got the idea to skip town and fake her death to escape A. After disappearing and being thought dead for two years, she reappeared and started making amends with her multiple haters. Married Archer Dunhill, and soon became a widow after her friend Hanna Marin ran over him. and Kenneth DiLaurentis with son Jason DiLaurentis, daughter Alison DiLaurentis and adopted daughter/biological niece Charlotte DiLaurentis leaving for a trip to Camp May (Flashback, Game Over, Charles)]] (Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars)]] and Spencer Hastings]] and Alison DiLaurentis]] = Category:Groups